Rebeldes
by Kenji Hayabusa
Summary: After Grimmjow dies in Hueco Mundo, he wakes up in the Elemental countries where he comes across a young Naruto being beaten by a mob. Grimmjow saves him. He vows to train Naruto to be...THE KING... On short hiatus until I have more chapters written.


Disclaimer: Honestly I don't see the point of putting one because this is , so fuck you lawyers!

**Bold: Jutsu and Arrancar abilities, kyubi speach.**

**_Bold italics: Kyubi Thoughts and inner sakura(shudders at the mention of the bloody pink haired...what ever the hell it is.)_**

Darkness. It was all around him; an impenetrable darkness that not even the smallest glimmer of light could be seen. Floating in the infinite darkness was a creature that craved battle and thought himself the king. His name:

Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, the sixth espada.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, "This is death huh?" he suddenly recalled how he had been hit from the side by Nnoitra. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, "Tch, it isn't supposed to be like this. I'm the king, I can't-"his eyes shot open at the sound of a scream; normally it wouldn't have bothered him, but this sounded like the scream of a young child.

He slowly stood and took in his surroundings. He was in an alley way. "What the hell?" He looked down and noticed his wounds were healed and that he had reverted to normal. He heard the scream again. He turned and walked out of the alley. He looked around again, and noticed many types of buildings large and small. There were no concrete roads, but dirt roads. He used sonido to get to high ground so he could get a better view.

He stared down at the village; it was surrounded by trees on all sides and had a few lakes and rivers. He could sense that the people of this village were stronger than normal, but their reiatsu had a strange feel to it, like it was less potent than actual reishi.

"Where the hell am I?"

He heard another scream and looked down. He saw a child, no more than maybe four or five being chased by a mob. The boy had blonde hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. He had several cuts and bruises on his body and looked extremely malnourished.

The boy ducked into an alley and continued running, but he too late realized his mistake. He ran into a dead end. The boy began to panic as the mob that trapped him moved in for the kill.

Grimmjow felt something from the boy, he felt familiar to the former espada; he also felt the boys power was on his level if not more, so why didn't he fight back? He didn't understand it. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone from the mob speak, probably the leader.

"Time to die demon-spawn!"

"What did I do? I haven't done anything to you." Grimmjow listened in on the mob. Many shouting about lost loved ones, friends, children. And these Humans were taking it out on a kid? Even Grimmjow felt disgusted. He saw the mob leader raise a sword poised to strike the child. He heard the man scream out-

"FOR THE YONDAIME!" The boy waited for the pain. Maybe he would find some relief in death and be free from this torment.

He waited but the pain never came. He opened his eyes and saw a man standing in front of him, holding the blade in place. The man had blue hair similar to yakuza cut (I suck at descriptions so sue me), he wore a white hakama and white open short sleeved jacket, he also had a sword at his side with a blue hilt.

"Hey you bastards, whatcha goin attacking some kid for. Pretty pathetic if ya ask me."

"That thing is no kid; it's a demon and needs to die before it can kill us all!"

Grimmjow looked back and eyed the boy; that was when the child saw his piercing bluish green eyes and part of a white mask on the right side of his face. Grimmjow faced the mob again and released some of his reiatsu, scaring the crowd, some even started running. "That kid ain't no demon, if he was he woulda just killed ya' all the moment ya tried to attack."

The mob leader grew irritated and shouted, "He's with the demon, kill him." the mob charged.

"Fuck yer annoying..." Grimmjow raised his right hand and grabbed the man's face. His palm started glowing crimson; the moment the mob was close, he spoke, "**Cero...**"a crimson wave of energy engulfed the mob, leaving nothing behind in the path of the blast. Grimmjow turned around and walked towards the blonde boy. Grimm knelt down and saw the boy had passed out from his wounds and the small amount of spirit pressure Grimmjow released.

The former espada sighed, "What a pain in the ass..." He gently lifted the boy and sonidoed into the sky and scanned the village looking for the hospital. After a moment, he spotted it and used another sonido to get there.

Grimmjow walked up to the entrance and kicked down the doors, still carrying the child in his hands. The receptionist had jumped out of her seat when the doors had been blown off their hinges. She slowly stood and was about to speak until she noticed the boy in his arms. She glared at them.

"Get that demon filth out of here now!"

"Yer gonna treat the kid even if I havta force ya..." Grimmjow was becoming slightly irritated at how the people of this village were treating the boy. And if anyone knew Grimmjow, it was usually in ones best interest to not piss him off.

But the bitch didn't know that now did she?

"Get that demon spawn and your demon loving self out of here or I'll-"

Grimmjow raised a fist and thrust it forward, "**Bala...**"

Said woman was sent flying through one wall after another.

The former number six looked around at the others in the entryway, some of them were glaring at him, while others were simply shocked; he released some of his reiatsu and spoke in a cold tone.

"Help him, or I blow yer Fuckin head off..." almost immediately, the people took the boy from his arms and took him to a room with Grimmjow following, just to make sure they didn't try anything stupid.

One anbu saw what transpired and shunshinned to the hokage.

**Hokage's Office-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, he always acted in what he thought was in the best interest of his village. Four years ago, he had lied to his successors wife and told her the baby was killed during the sealing. She disappeared shortly afterwards. Not even two hours later; he had told the council that the kyubi no kitsune was sealed into a newborn baby by the yondaime, who had died shortly afterwards.

Most of the council had called for the childs death, while the clan heads and shinobi council had been against it, stating the fourth wanted the child to be seen as a hero.

So as to ensure that the child would be able to live a normal life, Hiruzen had made a rule stating that no one is to know of the sealing of the fox within the child, making it an SS class law punishable by death.

His law fell on deaf ears.

For five years, the child was beaten and called demon.

He was charged too much for expired food from some stores, and just literally thrown out of others.

The old kage tried to help whenever he could, but it was not enough.

Hiruzen was shaken from his musings when an anbu with a cat mask had appeared.

"What is it Neko?"

"Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun is in the hospital and is seriously wounded."

The old kage nodded, but felt there was more.

"Is something wrong Neko?"

The cat anbu was hesitant to speak but relented.

"The mob that attacked him was completely annialated before I could intervene sir. All I saw was a flash of crimson and then ash. When I went to check out the source, a man dressed in white with a sword at his side was holding Naruto-kun. Before I could even ask who he was, he vanished. I figured I would try the hospital and I saw the same man fire off a red light that blasted the receptionist through the wall.

Hiruzens eyes widened slightly; this flash of red light sounded familiar, yet the only one who could use it hadn't been seen for four years...unless...

"Neko, call your squad and meet me at the hospital in five minutes. Understood?"

"Hai!" Neko disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves.

Hiruzen rubbed his chin while thinking, _someone else can use 'her' techniques. Another Uzumaki perhaps?_ He pushed the possibility aside. It was impossible. Kushina never meantioned anyone else from Uzu surviving to him or anyone, well, except maybe Minato.

**Hospital-5 minutes later**

Grimmjow watched as one of the nurses nursed the unconscious childs wounds. He was keeping a close eye on everyone, making sure they didn't try anything stupid; if they did, he'd blow their head off with a **cero**. Grimmjow was lucky however, to be able to see a person's intentions through their eyes. He could tell where they stood on certain things and could see what their intentions were. He saw the young nurses eyes and saw she meant no harm, a few others however; two had tried to kill the boy with scalpels, and another had tried to poison him. Needless to say that those men were sent to an early grave.

_What the hell is with these people? Damn even that bastard Nnoitra wasn't this fucked up._

Soon the door opened and revealed and old man and a squad of what grimmjow thought were just weak vaizards. The two who caught his eye however, was a man with gravity defying silver hair and a dog mask; the man gave the former sexta a bad vibe. In front of him was a woman with long purple hair and a cat like mask on her face. This woman gave off a calmer aura. The old mand in front of the group spoke.

"Is that him Neko?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and began releasing a small amount of reiatsu. Some of the anbu fell to their knees in fear, some flat out shit themselves. Only a few staggered while standing. Hiruzen was only surprised at the feeling.

"If you're here to hurt the kid, I'd advise against it..."

The small amount of pressure he released was enough proof to show that this man was dangerous. Even the most skilled nin weren't able to release that much killing intent.

When Grimmjow let up, the old kage decided to speak his reasons.

"I'm only here to check on the boy, not hurt him." He took a step forward, "My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen; Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

Grimmjow just looked at the man and saw something in his eyes he didn't like.

They were the eyes of a lier.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes,"To what do I owe the_ pleasure_?"

"I simply wanted to thank you for saving him. If he were to die, I don't know what I would do."

_Tch, does this fucker actually think I'll believe him?_

The old kage soon spoke again, "Now if you' would be so kind as to answer a few questions?"

Grimmjow stared at the old man with cold, ruthless eyes, "How bout this, you answer mine...?"

Before Hiruzen could speak, the man with spikey silver hair and a dog mask yelled, " You will show the Hokage proper respect!"

Grimmjow grinned (you all know the one), "Make me..."

"Why you... I should kill you for being so disrespectfull!"

As soon as he finished, an immense pressure came down on him; he couldn't move, he couldn't even breathe.

"I'd like ta see ya try..."

After another minute of intense pressure, Grimmjow stopped and looked at the old man, "Now, tell me; why were those people trying to kill the gaki?"

Sarutobi sighed, "Very well. It started about four years ago..." (I don't want to have to do an explanation so lets move on.)

**Naruto's Mindscape-**

Naruto woke in what appeared to be a sewer, "Great, they threw me in the sewer..." he pushed himself up and looked around for an exit but stopped when he heard a feminine voice-

**"This way child..."**

Naruto looked in the direction that he had heard the voice, "Who's there?"

"**This way child. The answers you seek are here..."**

Never one to ignore his curiosity, he followed the voice. If he could recieve answers about why the people hated him, or who his parents were, then he didn't care about the consequences.

After what seemed like hours of endless walking, he spotted a giant cage with a tag with the kanji for 'seal' on it.

As he got closer, an imense pressure could be felt; with each step, it became harder to move, harder to breathe, he felt as though he would suffocate if he continued on and even thought about turning back, until-

**"Do not falter. Do not lose your resolve. If you do you will never find the answers you seek. Show me the strength of your will. Press forward."**

The voice did have a certain commanding tone about it, yet it encouraged him, game him the will to continue. He took another step forward and the pressure lightened; with each step he felt the pressure begin to lift and felt his own strength grow.

He took one final step, and the pressure ceased. He was now standing right in front of the cage; he looked through the bars and called out, "Hello, is someone in there?"

When he called out, there was a bright flash of crimson which forced him to turn his gaze. When the light died down, he turned back and saw a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties. She had long crimson hair tied back into a pony-tail that reached down to her knees. Her skin was a pale tan color with a flawless complextion. Her eyes were a deep crimson with slitted pupils; but what caught Naruto's eye was that...well...she had an extremely revealing outfit. Her cloths themselves were white in color, except for her black tabi socks (or whatever the hell they're called).

Naruto's cheeks turned red at the sight of her and he had to turn away to try and prevent a nose-bleed that threatened to shoot out.

The woman smirked, "Well, I didn't realize I was so unattractive. Maybe I shouldn't have come." She knew he didn't mean to offend her, but she had decided to just have some fun with him for a moment.

He quickly turned back around and bowed to her in apology, "I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Heh heh it's alright I was just kidding."

The woman watched Naruto. She saw that he was extremely malnourished and was very small for his age. Seeing his current state brought intense hatred and disgust for the people who treated him this way.

After a moment Naruto asked, "Um, excuse me for asking but, where is this place? And who're you?"

She smiled and answered, "Well, Naru-kun, we are in what people call the mindscape, yours to be precise..."

She folded her arms under breasts and continued, "...as for who I am, my name is Ayane Uzumaki..."

Naruto's eyes lit up. She had the same last name as him, "D-does that mean you're-"

She shook her head, "No, I am not you're mother..."

His head sank; he had hoped that this was his mother, because then he wouldn't have to be alone, but that hope was shot dow-

"However...I know who you're mother is..."

He raised his head, his eyes shining with hope, "You know who she is?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki...she's my older sister..."

**Authors note: Ok, i thought about it, and i'm going to put this on a short hiatus so i can write more chapters then just post them all at once. I ask that you be patient with me, you will get more soon.**


End file.
